Stop the Camera for your Sanity
by Mooncat Starpup Cloudbunny
Summary: Hooray for our second show! ^-^


Stop the Camera for Your Sanity  
  
Mooncat: Contrary to urban legends, we do not own Inu-yasha. yet. *Evil music* Kagome: Uh-oh. o.0 Starpup: Heh heh. Cloudbunny: Hee hee. Sango: *In cage* For the thousandth time; I don't like Miroku! Cloudbunny: Sure you don't. Miroku: You don't? T.T Inu-yasha: It wouldn't be all THAT bad to be owned. Kaiba: At least YOU'RE not being chased by Meowiegirl. Mooncat: How'd you get in here? o.0 Meowiegirl: Kaiba! Kaiba: Uh-oh. O.O Manager: SCHEDULE!!! Mooncat: All right, all right.  
  
Mooncat: Hooray for hidden cameras. ^_^ Starpup: *Is eating catnip* I hate bacon. o.0 Cloudbunny: Huh? Starpup: Gimme back my ears. *Yanks Cloudbunny's ears* Cloudbunny: O.x Ow! *Stomps on Starpup* Starpup: Owchies. *falls down in drunken daze* Flying piggies... Mooncat: O.O Anyway. We just put up some cameras around the Inu-yasha world! Sungirl: Hey! You stole our idea! Mooncat: Hold your horses. This is different. We're going to roll the tapes until the characters in them pay us the money on the screen. and it gets higher. ^_^ Monty Python: Hey! You stole our idea! Cloudbunny: No we didn't! It's not all about . you know. Tribal Monkeys: *In monkey* Hey! You stole our copier! Mooncat: *Sweatdrop* N-no we didn't! Starpup: Who are all these people... O.O Cloudbunny: Go to sleep. *Whacks her with huge mallet* Starpup: Okay. *Faints* Mooncat: -_-U Uh-huh... Bring in the cast! *Entire cast of Inu-yasha comes in* Naraku: Why am I so mellow here? Sesshomaru: Insane demons will and can do anything. Naraku: I knew that. Inu-yasha: Hi, Mooncat. Mooncat: ^_^ Kagome: Grr. Miroku: *Stares at Sango* Cloudbunny: *Sits on Miroku's head* How'd you get out of your cage? Miroku: Cloudbunny's sitting on my head. ^_^ Sango: Uh. Cage: *Falls down and traps Sango* Sango: Hey! Cloudbunny: All's fair in love and war. Manager: Play the tape already. Tape: *Kagome looks around.* *Goes down well with arrows* Sungirl: I thought you said there would be money things. Mooncat: We lied. Cage: *Falls on Sungirl* Sungirl: T.T No fair. Cloudbunny: *Picks up Yugi voodoo doll* Be quiet or Yugi gets it. Tape: *Kagome looks around again and goes into chemical plant.* Kagome: Uh-oh. Tape: *Kagome goes into lab* *Camera follows* Kagome: I'll do anything for you to stop the tape. Hear me? Anything! Mooncat: Be my personal chicken. Kagome: No way! Tape: *Kagome unscrews vial* Kagome: Okay! I'll be your personal chicken! (Whatever that is) Mooncat: Okay! *Freezes tape* *Pulls contract from out of nowhere* Sign here, please. Kagome: With what? *Pen appears on desk* Ah. *Signs name* Is that it? Mooncat: ^_^ No. Wear this plastic chicken costume. *Pulls out plastic chicken costume* Kagome: *Pulls on plastic chicken costume* Wait. What have I done!? Hey, this is really uncomfortable. Mooncat: You signed the contract. ^_^ Kagome: Noooooo!!!!! Mooncat: Hee hee. *Unfreezes tape* Kagome: What are you doing? I put on your dumb chicken suit! Mooncat: Go play in traffic. Kagome: *Walks to nearest highway* Nooooo!!! Inu-yasha: Cool. Starpup: *Wakes up* Brownies! Miroku: Glad you've joined the living. Starpup: Why do you always say that?? *Whacks him* Cloudbunny: Ah! Miroku: T.T Habit, I guess. Manager: SHUT UP!!! Tape: *Kagome puts weird powders in arrows.* *Shoots arrows* *Wall blows up* Tape-Kagome: Perfect! Sungirl: Wait a minute, that's not Kagome. Mooncat: ^_^ She don't know that, now does she? Inu-yasha: o.0 But she's still your personal chicken? Mooncat: Yup. Inu-yasha: Can you make her go on a date with me? Mooncat: Kagome! Come here! Kagome: *Comes in covered in soot* What? Mooncat: Say 'sit.' Inu-yasha: No! Wait! Kagome: Sit! Inu-yasha: *Falls through floor* I guess that's a 'no?' Mooncat: Say it again. Kagome: Sit! Inu-yasha: *Falls through floor* Cold-hearted, mean, slimy, awful, jealous. Mooncat: Oh, fine. Kagome, go on a date with Inu-yasha. Kagome: o.0 What?? Mooncat: And you pay. ^_^ Inu-yasha: All right! Mooncat: *Whispers* And be really mean. Inu-yasha: What? I'm pretty far down. can't really hear you. Wait a second. *Pulls wax earplugs out of ears* o.0 How'd THESE get in there? Mooncat, Starpup, and Cloudbunny: Um. we have no clue. Sungirl: Uh-huh. Kagome: I think I'm getting this 'personal chicken' thing down. Mooncat: Good. Now go play chicken on the railroad tracks. Kagome: *Walks to nearest railroad track* Naraku: Who else are you going to embarrass? It's funny. Mooncat: *Looks at tape* You. ^_^ Naraku: Huh? Uh-oh. Tape: *Naraku is going to bed* *Looks around* *Pulls up board and pulls out ultra-cute pink-and-rainbow teddy-bear* Naraku: O.O WHAT!? All: ^_^ Tape: *. And a baby blanket* Naraku: I'll do anything. even be a personal chicken, or personal pig. whatever. Mooncat: Really? Naraku: Yes! Tape: *. And a crib mobile, and a pink night-light* Naraku: Please! For my sanity! Mooncat: Okay. *Freezes tape* Starpup: You have to be MY personal chicken. ^_^ Naraku: Okay. Starpup: *Pulls out contract, pen, and suit* Naraku: *Signs contract and pulls on chicken costume* *Notices it's pink* I think Kagome and I should switch costumes. Starpup: I don't know. The yellow one is the most uncomfortable. Besides, I want you in that one. Naraku: *tries to take off chicken suit* It's stuck! Starpup: ^_^ No, It's just that you signed the contract. Naraku: O.O Okay, what do you want me to do.? Starpup: Sit down, don't move, and hug this teddy bear. Naraku: *Picks up pink teddy and sits down* Why am I doing this? Sungirl: ^_^ Me and Meowiegirl should try this. Cloudbunny: Continue. Naraku: What? Mooncat: With pleasure. *Presses button* Tape: *Plugs in nightlight, hugs teddy and blanket and sucks thumb* *Goes dark* All: O.O Naraku: T.T Waaahh. Miroku and Inu-yasha: ^_^ Long live hidden cameras. Long live insanity. Sungirl: If I'm not mistaken, that was really Naraku. Naraku: *falls over and starts twitching* O.X Starpup: Look! He lost his sanity! Cloudbunny: I now that look! Sungirl: It reminds me of the time Meowiegirl and I cracked one of the Yami's. ^_^ Naraku: *Jumps up and starts running*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! *Bounces out on his head* Sungirl: I'm so proud of you three. T_T All: Play the next tape! Play the next tape! Mooncat: Okay. Tape: *Sesshomaru walks on screen* Sesshomaru: Uh-oh. Inu-yasha: It's moments like these I love my wife more. Mooncat: ^_^ Tape: *Sesshomaru goes into a shadow* Sesshomaru: Oh no! I remember this! Stop the tape! Stop the tape! Tape: *.comes out looking like a very pretty woman* Sesshomaru: T.T Noooo. Stop the tape. Mooncat: For .? Sesshomaru: Uh. Well, not ANYTHING. Tape: * Walks to well, reaches into hollow of tree..* Mooncat: *Stops tape* Sesshomaru: God bless you. Mooncat: For what? Kagome! Kagome: *Comes in with train track stains on her* If only that train could have killed me. T.T Inu-yasha: But we have a date tonight. Kagome: That's what I mean. Mooncat: *Whispers* Change of plans. Don't be mean. Inu-yasha: What does that mean? Mooncat: Watch this. *Shows her Naraku tape and Sesshomaru tape* Kagome: Sweet. Play the rest! *Sits down and waits* Sesshomaru: Nooo. Tape: *Pulls out showy dress and high-heels* *Puts them on* Inu-yasha: Sesshomaru's a girl? o.0 Sesshomaru: NO I'M NOT!! Mooncat: No, unfortunately. Sesshomaru: Please stop. I'll do anything. What am I saying? I know you'll just play the tape anyway. Cloudbunny: We'll stop the tape completely if you guest-host 34 Sungirl and Meowiegirl shows. Sesshomaru: No! Mooncat: *Finger hovers over 'play' button* Sesshomaru: *Sweats* Okay! Fine! Cloudbunny: *Makes him sign contract* There you go. Sungirl: ^_^ Sesshomaru: Hey, this says I also have to be their personal chicken. However, it also says I don't have to wear the costume. Yay. Sungirl: Wait till I tell Meowiegirl. *Cage goes up* I'm free! Mooncat: *Rolls up contract, sticks it in acrylic bottle, and seals it shut* Here, Sungirl. Sungirl: *Takes it and swallows it* Tastes like chicken. All: o.0 Starpup: *Takes tape and puts it's information on every cellphone, t.v. screen, internet-site, and satellite* Sesshomaru: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Tape: *Sesshomaru goes down well to nearest futuristic bar* *Goes black* Kagome: ^_^ Yay. Sesshomaru: *Goes into a coma* x_x Sungirl: I have a personal chicken! *Sound of door knocking* Police: *Enter* Does this belong to you? Naraku: *Chicken suit is tied in knots so he can't move much* o.0 Babawk! Police: He was running around bawking and screaming 'I'm a chicken.' He damaged thousands of shops, destroyed a city, and used an illegal 'aura of evil.' Naraku: SAVE YOURSELVES! MOONCAT, STARPUP, CLOUDBUNNY, SUNGIRL AND MEOWIEGIRL ARE COMING!! Police: He was also doing that. Keep him under control? Sungirl: Thank you officers. Just tie him up in that chair, okay? Police: *Tie him in chair* Naraku: I am Naraku! You cannot keep Naraku behind bars!! Bawk, bawk! Mooncat: It's fun, screwing with people's heads. Kagome: o.0 It is? Starpup: Very entertaining. Sango: How come you didn't do anything to us? Starpup: Well, for you two (Shippo and Sango) we couldn't find anything. Cloudbunny: Mooncat told us she'd chop us into a paste, then roast us and serve us with crackers if we did something bad to Inu-yasha. Mooncat: And Miroku is so embarrassing normally, we couldn't think of anything worse than a monk looking up woman's skirts. Cloudbunny and Miroku: Hey! Naraku: I AM THE INVINSIBLE NARAKU!!!! *Rocks chair and makes it tip over* Ow! Babawck! Mooncat: Okay. Well, time to go! Sungirl: It was fun. Bye! *Grabs Sesshomaru's hair and drags him out* Come on, personal chicken! Starpup: Yeah, personal chicken. Naraku: Watch me fly into my eye. *Jumps up and down on his head* Kagome and Mooncat: Bye, folks!  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
